Problem: $\left(4x + 7\right)\left(5x + 2\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 4x \cdot \left(5x + 2\right) + 7 \cdot \left(5x + 2\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + \left( 8x + 35x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + 43x + \left( 7 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + 43x + 14$